Wynn
__NOEDITSECTION__ :Hello! If you're reading this, it seems you've stumbled upon the Book of Wynn. Therefore, for the sake of dragonkind, it would be wiser to return it where it was found or to the continent Phlugis, should this be found off-continent. :However, if you have permission to read this (either due to being the writer or being a guest) please, feel free to read the contents by clicking this button. Note 1: Did you know that the other tribes have differing methods of writing? One of them actually used one of those typewriters that the scavengers had! Imagine that! This character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']]; please do not use without permission. Wynnsome (akin to Winsome), or Wynn for short, is an ancient SkyWing dating back to the Pre-Scorching Era. Presumed dead, and thought of as only a legend, the immense dragoness currently lives on Pyrrhia within the Claws of the Clouds Mountain Range. Appearance Note 21: My horn had been cut off - it hurt really badly, but Quartzcoat insisted it was for the greater good! I wonder if my bloodline does still live on, if my kind is still around... Wynn is one of the Ancients, meaning, she does not come from the canon timeline (or modern timeline) tribes. However, her descendants are the canon timeline SkyWings. Before the Scorching took a turn to honor its namesake, Wynn was a very beautiful dragoness, admired by many for the stars and coloration in her scales. Her horns twisted like clouds, reaching for the heavens. Her scales matched the sunset, with golds and coppers melting into pinks with deep reds. Her snout was slim, with a proper 'beak' to it too. Her smile was contagious, her eyes glittering. She always carried herself with a regal stride, a positive aura trailing behind her wherever she goes. While the Scorching went on, however, Wynn had begun to dim, as others put it. Being a rarity, and a royal, among others dragged unwanted attention as well. With her beauty, the scavengers wanted her appearance to be the representation of the tribe in centuries to come. Her aura began to fade, her eyes and scales not holding the same glint in them as they once did. She'd willingly cut off her right horn at the half-point, sacrificing part of her being for the greater good. After that, she waited, her talons becoming stained with ink, dulling down over time. After the Scorching, centuries past. Wynn was left, abandoned to the continent she called home. She was trapped in a cave system, a place with very, very few air pockets. She maintained her Scorching appearance, albeit just sizing up as she lived on with the assistance of fellow Ancients. When Phlugis froze over unexpectedly though, that's when she changed again. Trapped in the cave systems, trapped in time. Upon Phlugis' resurfacing, she'd been thawed out over time in her caves. Present day, Wynn is rather immense in comparison to her SkyWing descendants. Extremely large in size, finally after having met a group of explorers, Queen Wynnsome can return reunite with her subjects. After emerging back to the surface, with no more wars to battle, her scales had returned to their previous glory. Her talons remain dull and tainted, and she's taken up wearing some of the old cloaks her comrades had worn while pinned beneath the scavengers' commands. Personality Note 42: I frequently reflect upon what Leopard said to me before she left... Too stubborn, she said I was. Wynn is a very nervous and thoughtful dragoness these days. Before everything hit the fan though she was much more optimistic, much more hopeful and awestruck by her friends. notes for now— * really really fascinated in scavengers, she owned/owns a lot of generations of books & records between studies & guides of scavengers. * strong aspirations towards being a writer & being noticed for her writing * has ptsd from the scorching but would not openly admit it. "makes excuses" for the scavengers and her kin. part of her accepted that this all is what history has now on the record. * nostalgic & likes to reminisce a lot. gets visible flashbacks sometimes. * very proud of her tribe even though she absolutely let them down from staying put. * very guilts & regretful, has episodes of sobbing throughout the entire day * was very much in love with the concept of quartzcoat but got played, cries about the fact she was a floormat. really wishes she wasnt "so stupid as a foolish dragonet" Skillset Note 63: Being a Sunset Born is cool and all, but have you heard what Middays can do? (they can set themselves on fire!!!) text History Note 81: How was I supposed to know that the scavengers would do what they did to us? Then again, I was warned so many times now that I think about it... This part of Wynn's page may contain pieces of violence, self-depreciation, and other elements of negativity that may be unfit for some users. Read at your own risk. Sunset Sky Dragons weren't as common as they are today compared to their modern counterparts, in fact, for the most part, there were only Day Born, and Night Born. This is the story of the Queen of the Ancient Skies, Wynnsome of Phlugis. While she certainly isn't the last of her own kind, she is the last known Sunset Born. And what is a Sunset Born, you may ask? Good question. A Sunset Born Sky Dragon is one whom is born under the sky while the sun sets, and they're particularly honored for their spectrum and prominence of gold in their scales. Clearly, each individual is born to uphold the individuality of the sky's passing moments, and Wynn was a product of such an event. Born at what the Phlugian Dragons used to call 'prime sunset', her name was set the moment her egg began to hatch. Winsome. This would be her birth name. The current King and Queen of their kind, Blitz & Aurora, watched with teary eyes at the sight of a miracle. Their new hatchling emerged from the egg's shell, chirping with delight while her scales attempted to match the beauty of the sky. Composed of oranges, golds, and pinkish reds, Aurora and Blitz admired their dragonet. Blitz, occupied with scooping up the hatchling was already noting the similarities in their appearances - talking specifically about how curled her horns were, remarking how similar they were to her mother's. Aurora, in the meantime, had been busy counting each star freckle she could find, occasionally poking and tickling the dragonet in the process. Winsome's upbringing was casual, slow. Normal, almost to the letter. Rather than being bombarded with the stress and struggle of juggling royal classes with varied tribe meetings, she'd been given the opportunity to take inter-tribal classes. Here, the future heads of Phlugis would learn and grow among one another. Eight talons (students) to each winglet (class), with varied winglets placed in each kingdom. Relationships Note 109: They're gone. They're all gone. :Family relationships :Asperitas • Sister :detailed text :Queen Aurora • Mother :detailed text :King Blitz • Father :detailed text :Quartzcoat • Former lover & friend :detailed text :Leopard • Former best friend :detailed text :Dragonbite • Former friend :detailed text :Scout • Former friend :detailed text :Pantala • Former friend :detailed text :Everglade • Former friend :detailed text :Angelfish • Former rival :detailed text :If you'd like to roleplay with Wynn, feel free to ask! Roleplay interactions will be listed here. Trivia Note 153: The amount of stories I could tell someone about - unfortunately I don't thim * for [[thread:1432881|'this contest']]. Gallery Note 154: Disregard the last note, apparently I was frozen and sunken in water for centuries! Astonishing. EEB4406D-043F-46B9-BA93-5C0D96658BC8.png Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:Status (Legend)